Electrical connecting of mating members containing electrical contacts; e.g., pins and sockets such as the well known D-type connectors, are made, sold and used throughout the world. Each mating member includes a dielectric housing and electrical contacts. The housing includes two sections which are joined end to end and secured together by a metal shell. Contacts to which wires in a multiple-wire cable have been terminated are inserted into passages in the housing by hand, one at a time. As each such member has from nine to thirty-seven contacts, it is readily apparent that assembling these members by hand is costly, time consuming and subject to error.
It is now proposed to provide electrical cable assemblies and a fixture and method for assembling such assemblies which substantially eliminates much of the hand operations and accordingly is less expensive, easier and faster to assemble and accurate.